Everybody Really Loves Raymond
by stephthewriter2
Summary: After Ray leaves to go golfing he gets injured in a car accident. During his road to recovery Ray has to prove his love for Debra before he loses her.


**Raymond has just come home from work. Debra is cleaning the dishes. The kids are in the living room watching TV.**

Ray Barone: Hey nightingale.

Debra Barone: Hey.

Ray Barone: You know, I've heard of compromises between married couples.

 **Ray puts his case down and sits by the table.**

Debra Barone: Yeah?

Ray Barone: Yeah, and it's this. The guys and I are going golfing tomorrow at noon.

Debra Barone: You just got home.

Ray Barone: I know. But since I'm off tomorrow, we're going to Myrtle Beach.

Debra Barone: What's the other side of the compromise if I say "No"?

Ray Barone: _(Groan)_ Please?

Debra Barone: _(Sighs)_ What time will you be home?

Ray Barone: At night. Like about 9:00.

Debra Barone: Go right ahead.

Ray Barone: _(Sighs in relief)_ Thanks!

Debra Barone: _(Rolls eyes)_

Ray Barone: _(Smiles)_

 **Ray took off his coat while he was smiling. Just then the door opened. It was Marie. She's holding a tray of lasagna.**

Marie Barone: Hello Raymond. I've got lasagna.

Debra Barone: Marie, I've already made something for Ray.

Marie Barone: Oh, well this is lasagna.

Debra Barone: Well, this is lemon chicken.

 **Marie walked to Raymond but so did Debra as she held out a plate of the lemon chicken. Debra was about to put her plate down but Marie slapped her hand and put her lasagna down to Raymond.**

Ray Barone: _(Laughs)_

 **Admitting defeat, Debra went to throw out the food in the garbage and cleaned the plate. Ray grabbed a fork and immediately started eating the lasagna after Marie set a slice on a plate.**

 **On the next day when Raymond and Debra awoke, Ray was the first one to get dressed.**

Debra Barone: Where do you think you're going?

Ray Barone: You said I can go golfing.

Debra Barone: Oh. Okay.

 **Ray was dressing into his finest clothes. He went downstairs even before the kids woke up but there was someone already in the living room. It was Frank. He was on the incliner watching TV.**

Ray Barone: Dad, what are you doing here?

Frank Barone: Couldn't sleep.

Ray Barone: Why not?

Frank Barone: Marie was with me.

Ray Barone: _(Shakes head)_ So why are you here?

Frank Barone: _(Looks at Raymond with raised eyebrows)_

Ray Barone: Alright, bye.

Frank Barone: How come you're not watching the game?

Ray Barone: I'm going golfing. Bye.

 **Ray took his golf bag and walked out of the house.**

 **Later in the day at night, Debra and Amy are in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while Marie was helping the kids with their homework. Frank was watching the TV. Marie just finished helping the twins so she went to Debra.**

Marie Barone: Debra, where's Raymond?

Debra Barone: He should be home by now.

Amy Barone: I heard that Gianni and Andy were with Ray but Robert couldn't go. It would take them about a whole day.

Debra Barone: That's what bothers me the most of their golf. I'm always stuck here with… _(Looks at Marie)_

Marie Barone: _(Looks at Debra with raised eyebrows)_

Debra Barone: …the kids.

Marie Barone: _(Smiles)_

Debra Barone: He said he'd be home by now and it's about ten.

 **The door from the living room was just opened by Robert.**

Robert Barone: Debra! Debra!

Debra Barone: _(Looks to Robert)_

Robert Barone: Debra!

Debra Barone: _(Agitated)_ What?

Robert Barone: It's Ray. He just had an accident.

Debra, Amy, and Marie: What?!

Frank, Ally, & Twins: _(Looks at Robert shocked)_

Robert Barone: He's in the hospital. Come on.

 **Everybody stopped what they were doing and followed Robert out of the house.**

 **In the hospital, everybody was waiting by a door. They had to wait for a doctor to come out and to tell them it was okay to go inside.**

Amy Barone: What happened?

Robert Barone: My partner and I were chasing after a robber and we saw him smash into a car. In the car was Ray.

Debra and Marie: _(Gasp)_

Robert Barone: Judy and I were able to catch the robber but Ray wasn't lucky. I don't know how hurt he is but I heard it was serious.

Debra Barone: How serious?

Robert Barone: I don't know.

 **A doctor comes out of the room.**

Doctor: You can see him now.

 **Everybody went into the room. Raymond is on a gurney lying down. He has a cast on his leg and some deep scars on his face.**

Marie Barone: _(Crying)_ Raymond!

Ray Barone: Ma, please. Don't hug me.

Marie Barone: Where does it hurt? Tell me. How did it happen? Who did this?

Ray Barone: I don't know who but it was scary. All I remember was when I crashed into something and then my leg and ribs were killing me.

Frank Barone: _(Worried)_ What?

Marie Barone: What did the doctor say?

Ray Barone: I don't want to talk about it Ma. Where's Debra?

 **From the back Debra was crying silently. She walked to Ray and held his hand.**

Debra Barone: Oh Ray.

 **Ray and Debra looked at each other for a moment.**

Marie Barone: It's my turn now.

 **Marie went to Ray and took Raymond's other hand. From the door the doctor came out.**

Doctor: Which one of you is Debra Barone?

Debra Barone: That's me.

 **Debra walked to the doctor.**

Doctor: Your husband is going to need therapy.

Debra Barone: What do you mean?

Doctor: He has a hip fracture so we're going to put him under surgery.

Ray Barone: Not again.

Debra Barone: _(First looks at Ray and then the doctor)_ When is it?

Doctor: We're going to do it tonight. It has to be done soon. These are the pictures of the X-Ray.

 **The doctor showed Debra pictures of a hip fracture.**

Doctor: He also had broken ribs so we're going to operate on them to.

Debra Barone: Oh my God.

 **Ally, Michael, and Geoffrey went to Ray after Marie walked away from him.**

Ally Barone: Hi Daddy.

Ray Barone: Ally.

Michael Barone: Hi Dad.

Geoffrey Barone: Hi Dad.

Ray Barone: _(Happily)_ Hi guys.

 **It took about three days later when Ray was able to leave the hospital. He had a lot of help from Debra while he walked with a walker. They're at the house helping Ray to get inside.**

Ray Barone: I feel like an old man with this walker.

Debra Barone: Ray you need it.

 **Ray took slow steps inside. He had to raise his left leg with his arms as he walked in. He walked close to the couch and Debra went to straighten the pillows. She laid them together making the seat higher.**

Ray Barone: How about we just pile the chairs together so I can sit while standing.

Debra Barone: Shut up and sit here.

 **Ray walked to the couch and as he got near Debra helped him down onto the pillows.**

Ray Barone: Did my mom come over?

Debra Barone: No, it's just me and you.

 **Ray sat down.**

Ray Barone: _(Moan)_

Debra Barone: I'll go make you something. Just sit tight.

 **Debra walks off into the kitchen. Ray turned on the TV and watched a football game. It was about a few minutes later until Ally came down to see Ray.**

Ally Barone: Hi Dad.

Ray Barone: Hey Ally.

Ally Barone: How are you feeling?

Ray Barone: Just a little tired.

Ally Barone: Do you need help on anything?

Ray Barone: How about this, can you give me the TV guide there?

 **Ally went to the table by the window and handed Ray the little magazine.**

Ally Barone: Anything else?

Ray Barone: Not now.

 **Just then the door opened. It was Robert and Frank.**

Frank Barone: Anyone score?

Ray Barone: Just started.

 **Ally walked to the back when Frank sat on the incliner and Robert sat on the couch next to Ray. He was looking at the pillows Ray is sitting on and looked at Ray.**

Robert Barone: You must be getting old there Ray; with all the pillows on your ass.

Frank Barone: _(Laughs)_

Ray Barone: Shut up.

Robert Barone: The next time I get on a car accident I'll be sitting on a high chair.

Frank Barone: _(Laughs)_

Ray Barone: Robert, shut up.

 **Debra came walking into the room holding a bowl of soup.**

Debra Barone: Okay Ray. Here's some soup.

Ray Barone: Chicken soup?

Debra Barone: It's tomato soup.

Robert Barone: You have some extra Debra?

Debra Barone: It's only for Ray.

Frank Barone: What about me?

Debra Barone: No Frank.

 **Debra handed Ray the bowl. Ray takes a drink.**

Debra Barone: How is it?

Ray Barone: Good. Very good.

 **Ray was being truthful because he was eating the soup immediately. Marie then came inside.**

Marie Barone: How's my boy?

 **Robert and Ray look at her. Marie ignored Robert and held onto Ray's head.**

Ray Barone: _(Smiles)_

Marie Barone: How are you feeling?

Ray Barone: I'm fine. It's just my hip.

Marie Barone: How is it?

Ray Barone: I'm going to need therapy the past days until I'm fully recovered.

Marie Barone: You're going to do everything they say right?

Ray Barone: Yeah. Let me go.

 **Marie lets go of Ray's head.**

Marie Barone: Aw.

 **During the days, Ray has been visited by a therapist. The therapist has been helping Ray to stand up easily and to walk around easily. He and his therapist came inside one day after a daily walk. Inside was an unlikely crowd. It was Hank, Pat, Peter, Warren and Lois, and Robert and Amy. Everybody looked at him as he came inside.**

Ray Barone: What's going on here?

 **Debra went to Ray.**

Ray Barone: What's the occasion?

Debra Barone: My parents wanted to see you after I told them everything.

Ray Barone: You told them? Why would you do that?

Debra Barone: Oh, honey. _(Hugs him)_ Everybody loves you.

Robert Barone: _(Rolls eyes)_

Ray Barone: _(Smiles)_

 **Peter was sitting on the couch before but he just stood up and went to hug Ray.**

Peter MacDougall: Hi Ray!

Ray Barone: Hey Peter.

 **Peter let go of Ray but he hanged onto his shoulder**

Peter MacDougall: Oh, hey. I've got news. Peggy wanted me to tell you "Hi".

Ray Barone: Peggy?

Robert Barone: Yeah, the cookie lady who beat you up. _(Laughs)_

Ray Barone: No she didn't!

Debra Barone: Come and sit down honey.

 **Debra and the therapist helped Ray to sit down on the couch on his spot where the pillows stayed before.**

Pat MacDougall: Hello Raymond.

Ray Barone: Hi Pat.

Hank MacDougall: So you know Raymond, Pat and I have prayed for you to recover and our prayers have been answered.

Ray Barone: _(Nods)_

Lois Whelan: So have mine Raymond.

Ray Barone: _(Laughs)_

Warren Whelan: So pretty soon you'll be able to walk again, huh Ray?

Ray Barone: Yeah.

Leah: His therapy is going very well he should be recovered within the week. But by now he'll be using a cane.

Lois Whelan: Excellent.

 **As the days have gone by, Ray not only noticed that his entire family is happy that he's recovering on time, it's also his therapist, Leah; who was a beautiful woman.**

 **On the next day he was sitting on the couch watching TV and Leah came to him.**

Leah: We've just got another day for a walk Mr. Barone. Try to stand up.

 **Ray listened to Leah so he easily stood up but now he had a cane.**

Leah: How does your leg feel?

Ray Barone: It's getting better.

Leah: Try to walk to me.

 **With the cane, Ray walked closer to Leah**

Leah: You're doing so much better. Your wife must be proud. Keep coming.

 **As Ray was walking closer to Leah she was walking away from him. They were walking until they were in the kitchen. Leah was by the kitchen so Ray walked closer to her.**

Leah: We have the house to ourselves.

Ray Barone: _(Smiles)_ But you know I'm married.

Leah: I know. Let's have some fun.

 **Leah walked to Ray and was about to hold him but Ray backed away.**

Ray Barone: I can't do that.

 **Leah ignored him but held him by the neck.**

Leah: Come on.

Ray Barone: No. No lady.

Leah: Call me Leah.

Ray Barone: No. Let go of me.

Leah: Just relax.

 **Leah reached up and kissed Ray. Ray tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go. Unfortunately, Debra came in the kitchen and saw them kissing.**

Debra Barone: _(Makes an angry look)_

 **Debra turned around and walked to the stairs. She looked at them again and walked upstairs. Ray pushed Leah again and finally she let go.**

Ray Barone: Go away.

Leah: But you need therapy.

Ray Barone: Not sexual therapy. Get out of here.

Leah: I'll see you tomorrow.

 **Leah turned away and walked out from the door. Later at night, Ray came into the bedroom where Debra was sitting on the bed quietly.**

Debra Barone: _(Looks at Ray in a menacing look)_

Ray Barone: I got to say using a cane is better than a walker.

Debra Barone: You deserve it.

Ray Barone: Oh, okay. So now that I have a cane you're jealous.

Debra Barone: _(Shakes head)_

Ray Barone: I'm Mr. Cane guy. Hey, check it out.

 **Ray raised the cane and had the handle by his face.**

Ray Barone: It's a candy cane! _(Licks the cane and laughs)_ Come on. Don't you get it? A cane's a candy cane.

Debra Barone: Shut up sex senator.

Ray Barone: What? Okay, maybe this will cheer you up?

 **With the cane Ray walked closer to Debra and he took off his shirt.**

Ray Barone: _(Loud)_ Huh?

Debra Barone: Nice try.

Ray Barone: Okay, what?

 **Ray walked around the bed and he sat on the bed.**

Ray Barone: What's going on? You wouldn't talk when we ate. Now you're insulting me. What is it?

Debra Barone: Don't lie to me Ray.

 **Ray took off his pants and threw them in the closet.**

Ray Barone: What?

Debra Barone: I saw you in the kitchen with Leah.

Ray Barone: _(Confused)_ What?!

Debra Barone: _(Looks at Ray sternly)_

Ray Barone: Ohh, Leah!

Debra Barone: Is that your therapy: Affairs?

Ray Barone: No! It was nothing Debra! Nothing!

Debra Barone: _(Looks at Ray sternly)_

Ray Barone: She was all over me!

Debra Barone: _(Stares at Ray sternly)_

Ray Barone: Nothing was going on. I swear! I did everything Debra! It wasn't me, it was her!

Debra Barone: So what did you do?

Ray Barone: I threw her out!

Debra Barone: _(Looks at Ray sternly)_

Ray Barone: I mean it!

 **Debra turned around, turned off the light, and fell asleep.**

Ray Barone: _(Exasperated sigh)_

 **The next day was the worst day for Raymond. Debra would hardly talk to him and even look at him and Leah came back for his therapy. She came into the living room while Ray was sitting on the couch and he and Frank were watching Television.**

Leah: Hi Ray.

Ray Barone: _(Looks at Leah sternly)_

Frank Barone: _(Looks at Ray confused)_

Leah: You ready for your exercise?

Ray Barone: Just give me a minute.

Leah: Okay. I'll be right back.

 **Leah went into the kitchen.**

Frank Barone: What's going on? Why'd she call you "Ray"?

Ray Barone: It's nothing Dad.

Frank Barone: Okay, let me guess. She's having fun with your woo woo?

Ray Barone: No, Dad.

Frank Barone: Having trouble with a lady?

Ray Barone: Dad, please.

 **In the kitchen Debra was cooking lunch while Leah was by the sink.**

Leah: Hello Mrs. Barone.

Debra Barone: _(Looks at Leah)_ Oh, hi. Taking Ray for his walk?

Leah: Yeah.

 **Leah was filling a water bottle from the sink.**

Leah: I got to say you sure are lucky.

Debra Barone: What do you mean?

Leah: You've got an amazing husband. It's too bad he's not a bachelor.

Debra Barone: _(Looks at Leah appalled)_ Excuse me?

Leah: Oh, no, no, no. _(Turns around)_ I didn't mean that. It just slipped out of my mouth.

Debra Barone: _(Raises eyebrows)_

Frank Barone: So this girl jumped on you?

Ray Barone: Yeah. Debra's furious with me. I've tried to talk to her but she won't believe me.

Frank Barone: Well, women are mysterious. It's always them.

 **Leah comes in the room.**

Leah: Let's go Ray.

Ray Barone: _(Looks at Leah)_ Actually, I'm doing fine now.

Leah: You need your exorcise.

Ray Barone: I'll just go myself.

 **Ray stood up.**

Ray Barone: I'll be fine alone.

Leah: You need your therapist.

Ray Barone: It's fine.

 **Without another word Ray walked away and outside.**

Frank Barone: _(Laughs)_

Leah: What's so funny?

Frank Barone: Nothing. I was just remembering when I would throw him out for stealing my keys. That punk!

 **Ray didn't actually go on a walk. He went to his parents' house and was in the living room with Robert and Amy, he just told them everything so they were looking at him mortified.**

Amy Barone: Ray!

Robert Barone: Why would you do that?

Ray Barone: I didn't do anything! Leah jumped on me!

Amy Barone: You've got to talk to her Ray.

Ray Barone: I've tried but she won't listen. What do I do?

Amy Barone: You've got to tell her you love her. Be there for her.

Robert Barone: Be a husband!

Ray Barone: So how do I get rid of Leah? She won't leave me alone!

Amy Barone: Talk to her.

Ray Barone: But she's…feminine.

Robert Barone: You were never that great. Remember that time when I asked you to talk to Mom for me?

Ray Barone: What?

Robert Barone: She threw me out! What did you do? Nothing!

Ray Barone: What are you saying?

Robert Barone: _(Looks at Ray angrily)_

Amy Barone: Talk to them Ray. Don't you love Debra?

Ray Barone: _(Thinks)_ Maybe you're right, but how?

Amy Barone: Tell her how much you love her! After that accident she was worried sick about you Ray! When we saw you in the hospital you wanted to see her didn't you?

Ray Barone: _(Thinks)_

Amy Barone: Go talk to her!

Ray Barone: Alright, thanks guys.

 **Ray stood up and he left the house. He was back in his own house finding Debra sitting on the couch reading a book. He closed the door.**

Ray Barone: Hey Debra.

 **Debra ignored him and turned the page. Ray sat on the couch.**

Ray Barone: Remember when we were in the hospital after the accident that I wanted to see you? I saw you crying. It's like…love. Deb, please look at me.

 **Debra is still ignoring him.**

Ray Barone: Deb.

 **Ray reached over and he was about to touch her hair but then…**

Debra Barone: No.

Ray Barone: Deb. I'm trying to be understanding here! I love you!

Debra Barone: No.

Ray Barone: Deb, you've got to understand me. There's nothing between me and Leah. She's a…sexual predator. _(Laughs)_ Alright, Deb, you know I love you right? Since the day we first met it…meant a lot to me. I love you.

Debra Barone: _(Sigh)_ Then what were you doing with her?

Ray Barone: Physical therapy. My hip, remember?

Debra Barone: So you never slept with her?

Ray Barone: No. I never think of her. To be truthful, when I heard you say you saw us it really hurt me. I thought I lost you.

Debra Barone: You mean that?

Ray Barone: Yeah.

Debra Barone: Then I want you to kick her out.

 **As if to answer her speech, Leah came in the house.**

Leah: There you are! You trickster!

Ray Barone: _(Looks at Debra)_

Debra Barone: _(Raises eyebrows)_

Ray Barone: Listen Leah, we're done.

Leah: What?

Ray Barone: Therapy's over. I don't need you anymore. Right now I need my wife.

Leah: You still need therapy.

Ray Barone: But look, _(Stands up)_ I'm doing much better now. I'm not even using the cane.

Leah: So you don't want to have lunch with me?

Ray Barone: No thank you.

Leah: _(Whimpers)_ You're mean!

 **Leah turned around and stormed outside.**

Ray Barone: _(To Debra)_ How'd I do?

Debra Barone: Professional.

Ray Barone: _(Smiles)_

 **Debra put the book down and went to Ray. They kissed.**

Debra Barone: You're still a good kisser.

 **Ray and Debra kissed again.**


End file.
